Ant-man overpowered
by Ichigo288
Summary: A story about Ant-man being overpowered and being unbeatable.
1. Chapter 1

OVER-POWERED ANT-MAN

Before you start to hate and say this is dumb or very cool this chapter will explain everything. Also I learned how to add chapters btw hahaha.

SKILLS

So Antman to me is nothing but a weakling in the marvel universe he has a cool but non useful power. So I decided to make him overpowered think of it has a One-punch man parody. Ant-man will have overpowered strength speed, unlimited stamina and never gets hurt. The smaller he is the better he gets. Ant-man has a extremely good detecting skills. All of this but he can't fly which is a bummer but he doesn't have wings.

TRANSPORTATION

For his Transportation he has a loyal bee to fly him around. Or he can also run to places in seconds.

ENEMIES

The marvel universe pretty much read the other chapters soon.

Summary

Ant-man is overpowered.


	2. Vs Avengers

In the city of New York on a road the Avengers are ready to fight a giant goblin one all of them attack at once but the Goblin swatted them away. Then all of a sudden the Goblin was punched into the sky by the air. The Avengers were confused. Ant-man grew and was standing on the road. "Hi are you guys the Avengers"? Asked Ant-man. Captain America walked over to him and handcuffed him. "You're under arrest shield has some questioning for you."Said Captain America. Ant-man punched Captain America in his chest and flew back towards a parked car. The car had a huge dent in the door. "Hey big green Hulk get him! Iron man yelled. Hulk ran towards Ant-man put his hand in a shape of a fist and punched Ant-man. Hulks hand was catched in Ant-man's hand. Ant-man shrink to the size of an atom. Jumped up to Hulks jaw punched his Jaw which led Hulk to fly into space. Hulk landed face first on the moon. Iron man was able to see the atom sized Ant-man and try to blast him. Ant-man zoomed towards Iron man and crawled into his suit. Ant-man cut all the wires causing the suit to malfunction. Ant-man jumped and out and grew to his normal size. Thor threw his Hammer at Ant-man then Ant-man caught it but went flying into a wall. Thor smirked. Ant-man ran towards Thor reaching him in two seconds. Ant-man punched Thor into Stark towers. Tony exited his suit and ran to Ant-man trying to punch him but Ant-man kicked Tony in his stomach. Captain America stood up from the ground. Suddenly Tony flys into Captain America. Black widow shot at Ant-man. Ant-man caught the bullets with ease zoomed towards her grabbed the gun and squished it. Ant-man caught the arrows aiming for his head. Ant-man shrinks and jumped into the air too punch Shield ship and it blew up. "Ant-man wins against the Avengers oh yeah ! Ant-man fell of a wasp and flew away.


	3. Vs X-men

(San Diego,California)

Ant-man (Helmet off) was in his one bedroom apartment eating a tiny bowl of corn flakes cereal on his mattress.

"I need to find a better paying job soon because I'm tired of eating terrible tasting cereal. Groaned Antman.

A huge blast came through the bedroom wall. A huge amount of smoke came in the house. A huge hole in the wall was made with Cyclops walking through it. Cyclops shot a laser beam at Ant-man running towards him kicking him in the chest. Ant-man hit the wall.

"OW! What are you doing I don't even know who you are!?" Asked Ant-man.

"You are considered a menace for defeating the Avengers so the X-men will take you down get in here you two! Said Cyclops.

Wolverine and Colossus came busting down the front door. Wolverine grew out his claws running towards Ant-man. While Colossus came walking calmly towards Ant-man.

"Dude my wall and my door you're paying for that and their not cheap. I'm already going to get noise complaints. Whined Ant-man.

Cyclops shot beams at Ant-man but he ran all over his house. The furniture was burnt and destroyed. Ant-man ran towards Cyclops and punched him in his glasses. Cyclops was punched through the wall leading to go through a cafe window. Wolverine tries to cut Ant-man but misses him next Ant-man grabs his claws and breaks them in half.

"What the …... how did... what are you !?" Asked Wolverine with a shocked face.

Wolverine grew new claws and tried to stab Ant-man but Wolverine was kicked towards the TV. Colossus turned into steal trying to punch Ant-man but Ant-man catches the fist. Colossus forehead was headbutted by Ant-man which made Colossus and Ant-man dazed.

"That always works in the movies maybe it's because your head is metal." said Ant-man.

"Amature hour you have to hit me in the bridge of the nose dumb dumb." Colossus said.

Thanks for the advice but I have something better now I will shrink. Ant-man shrunk to the size of a mouse. Ant-man punched Colossus to the sky Colossus was hit through the clouds and started falling. Once he almost hit the ground Beast caught him and gently put him down on the street. Ant-man punched Beast into a skyscraper building.

"I swear I heard of those cosplay freaks somewhere. What were they called the ex-men what a bunch of weirdos ?" Ant-man thought in his head.

"I am going to need a new place and a job now." Ant-man said.


	4. vsFantastic 4

VS THE FANTASTIC FOUR

Scott Lang(Ant-man) was at Stan's dry cleaners (The name) behind the counter. A strange looking man with a buttoned up old style raincoat with a fedora hat came up to the counter.

The strange man:"Are you Scott Lang?"

Scott:"Yes wait if this is about Stevie's rent money tell him I'll pay as soon as my shift is over.

The strange man grabbed Scott and threw him over the counter. He took off his hat and coat. The strange man was the Thing and he looked angry.

Scott:"Hey it isn't a big deal I'm only one day late I'll pay him right now here give it to him.

He grabbed in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. A fireball hit the wallet and it caught on fire. Scott dropped the wallet on the ground. The Human torch came walking through the door.

Scott: AHHHH! THAT GUY IS ON FIRE AND YOU'RE MADE OUT OF ROCKS!

The Thing picked up Scott over his head and threw him out of the window leading them to the parking lot. Thing punched Scott in his jaw. Scott got up and jumped out of the way of a fire ball thrown by Human torch. Human torch sprayed out A wave of fire at Scott, burning the cars. Stan Lee walked towards his burned Ferrari.

Stan Lee: No my beautiful car how did this happen ?

Scott ran back inside the dry-cleaners and changed into his suit behind the racks he is now Ant-man. Once he walked back out to the parking lot. Mr. Fantastic wrapped around Ant-man's body and squeezed him like he was an anaconda.

Ant-man:"OOOW why are you squeezing me and what do you freaks want?

The Human torch was flying at super fast speed towards the trapped Ant-man and punched Ant-man in his chest. Ant-man just stood there with Human torches fist in his chest. Human torch was in shock.

Thing: "That was pathetic my five year old niece won't get hurt by a punch like that. If I had a niece. I will show you how to punch this guy."

Thing charged towards Ant-man clenched his fist and tried to punch Ant-man's helmet but Ant-man shrunk to the size of an Ant. Ant-man escaped Mr. Fantastic's trap. Ran towards Thing and punched him in his face. Thing was punched to Earth's Atmosphere.

Human torch: HAHAHA! I didn't know Rocks could fly!

Ant-man grew back to his normal size. extended his arms and try to punch Ant-man using his long arms but Ant-man dodged the hits next he zoomed and punched in his teeth causing his neck to stretch out towards the window of the dry cleaner Invisible girl went running towards Ant-man and went invisible.

Ant-man: "Did anyone else notice that she just went invisible."

Invisible Girl tried to punch Ant-man but her hand was caught by Ant-man. Shrunk to the size of a toddler, he let go of her fist and punched Invisible woman towards Human torch. Slamming into him. Both being in a dazed pile.

Ant-man:"How do these freaks keep finding me? Now I'm broke."

Stan Lee: My Dry cleaner's who did this too my windows?

Ant-man dashed away from the Dry cleaners.


	5. Vs Spider-man

**ANT-MAN OVER POWERED CHAPTER 5:VS SPIDER-MAN**

 **Scott Lang wearing his Ant-man suit was running from the dry cleaner he works at he ran half a mile nonstop not looking back. Scott figured It okay for him to stop running so then he just started to stroll down the street. While another super hero was looking for Ant-man themselves. The hero was no other then Spider-man the man himself. Spider-man was squatting on top of a street light. Spider-man jumped off the street light and landed in an elegant way. Spider-man landed right in front of Scott.**

" **I know who you are and what you did Ant-man so take a good look on the man who is going to defeat you." Spiderman said.**

 **Ant-man(Scott) stared at spider-man and crossed his arms.**

" **Um who might you be?" Ant-man asked.**

" **I see you're pretending you don't know me well I'll warn you pushing my buttons is not a good idea because I will arrest you and give you to shield!"Spider-man replied in a very annoyed tone.**

 **Ant-man blinked and noticed that Spider-man was no longer in front of him but behind him. Ant-man back-flipped over Spider-man but once Ant-man's feet touch the ground Spider was in front of him again. Spider-man strikes for a punched to connect. Ant-man dodged the fist and jumped a few meters from Spider-man.**

" **This guy is fast and dangerous I have to keep my guard up." Ant-man thought to himself.**

 **Spider-man went for another punched appearing right beside Ant-man. Ant-man did back-flipped back another couple of meters. Spider-man's spider strings stretched toward Ant-man. Ant-man caught the string and pulled Spider-man towards him.**

" **I have this freak! I will give him one of my strongest punches! Ant-man said.**

 **The string stopped coming from Spider-man's wrist. Spider-man wasn't being pulled anymore. Spider-man planted his hand into a big crack in the road. Spider-man picked up a huge chunk of the road and threw it in the air aiming at Ant-man. Ant-man punched the chunk of the road smashing it into smaller pieces. Spider-man quickly dodged the pieces that went flying towards him. Spider-man was looking was looking at his front side, and back but he didn't find Ant-man anywhere. Then all of a sudden Spider-man's spider sense was tingling.**

" **What's going on? I don't see him anywhere but my spider sense is tingling." Spider-man thought in his head. Ant-man was was on the ground at the size of an ant and decides to jump up in the sky. He reached the clouds and fell down towards the ground at an extremely fast speed. Ant-man is 10 feet above Spider-man and transforms to his original size too kick Spider-man in his face. Ant-man's foot kicked spider-man's face that made Spider-man uncontentious.**

" **You're such a fast guy I actually had a difficulty keep up with you but seriously take off those spandex you look super dumb." Said Ant-man with an amused voice.**

 **Only a few yards away the dangerous villain Venom was sitting on a rooftop only three blocks away.**

" **I need to defeat to show off my dominance to someone able to defeat spider-man ….bu I feel as if I can kill him off if that's his full power but I still feel like he hasn't used his full power. I suppose I may need some help but I don't thing choosing him as an ally would be a great idea."**

 **Venom folded his arms tapping his feet on ground.**

" **I must be very desperate if I'm thinking of…..Carnage for help.**

 **End of chapter 5**


End file.
